yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
Zaltz
Zaltz are a sapient species originating from the planet Zaltz, located within the borders of the Great Garmillas Empire. Biology Zaltz are nearly identical to humans upon casual observation, with bipedal anatomy, eye and hair colors and skin tones within the range of human norms, and red blood. This similarity has even allowed members of one species to pass for the other on at least two occasions. A Zaltzi military team was assembled to infiltrate the Earth battleship Yamato dressed in UNCN uniforms; the deception was discovered only by the fact that the team members were unfamiliar to a vigilant security officer ("They're Coming!", "Under a Rainbow Sun"). Shortly thereafter, a Yamato crewmember, Sukeji Yabu, was caught in a riot at a Garmillas prison, mistaken for Zaltzi, and encouraged to join the prisoners in their uprising. Months later, Yabu was serving aboard the Garmillas UX-01, with his shipmates unaware of their "Zaltzi" comrade's true human identity ("Prison Planet 17", "The Forever War"). Culture and Society The planet Zaltz and its people were annexed into the Garmillas Empire at some point in the past, and remain a part of the empire in 2199. The overwhelming majority of Zaltz are classified as second-class citizens of the empire, although a few are elevated to first-class status as a reward for distinguished service ("Gravestone on a Frozen Field", "Wish Upon a Star"). Zaltz encounter a range of attitudes from Garmillas people. While some work in an evenhanded way with Zaltz and build good relationships with them, others can be openly racist and are verbally and even physically abusive, unconcerned about retaliation from Zaltz themselves and with little risk of being challenged by other Garmillas ("The Trap on All Sides", "What Lies Beyond", "Prison Planet 17"). Many Zaltz serve in the imperial military as soldiers and as mid-level officers, but are often given the farthest frontier assignments, such as the campaign against Earth and the other planets of the solar system, or less prestigious placements such as local defense of the planet Garmillas. Zaltz and Garmillas occasionally serve together in mixed crews on ships ("The Sun Sets on Pluto", "Graveyard of the Universe", "They're Coming!"). Despite these difficulties and a sense of distinct Zaltzi identity, Zaltz tend to remain loyal members of Garmillas society. The Garmillas language is commonly used, and a number of Zaltz (such as the family of Colonel Walke Shultz) live in the capital city of Baleras on Garmillas itself ("Wish Upon a Star"). Notable Individuals *Walke Shultz *Hilde Shultz *Guelf Ganz *Wol Jarletora *Saleluya Larleta *Wals Lang *Norren Oshetto *Gelt Berger Notes *In the original Space Battleship Yamato, all Gamilas characters were designed with Caucasian complexions, but were abruptly changed in "Resolution! Break Through the Gamilas' Absolute Defense Line!" to blue skin for a more alien appearance. The creators of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 maintained and rationalized this difference by making some of the existing characters--Shultz, Ganz, and others assigned to Earth's solar system--into members of a different species. The change also reflected the creators' desire to depict the Garmillas Empire as a true interstellar power that had conquered and absorbed other peoples into their society.[http://ourstarblazers.com/vault/679/ "Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Launch Event"] References Japanese language information ザルツ Zarutsu Category:Zaltzians Category:Great Garmillas Empire Category:Life forms Category:Sapient species